6x10
est le dixième épisode de la saison 6 de LOST. Il a été diffusé pour la première fois le mardi 30 mars 2010 sur ABC. Jin et Sun continuent à se chercher, tandis que « Locke » se confronte à son ennemi. Résumé ''Flash-sideways'' Los Angeles, 22 septembre 2004 Alors qu'ils ne sont pas mariés, et passent leur première nuit ensemble à l'hôtel. Los Angeles, 29 septembre 2004 se rend dans la chambre de Sun afin de récupérer l'argent que Jin devait lui donner de la part de , argent confisqué par la douane. Mais Keamy ne comprenant pas le coréen, demande à de se charger de la traduction. Sun leur dit qu'elle possède un compte en banque dont son père ignore l'existence et leur promet alors d'aller chercher de l'argent à la banque. Keamy accepte et décide d'emmener Jin à un restaurant où il sera gardé en attendant qu'elle revienne avec l'argent. Au restaurant, Omar fait entrer Jin dans le frigo et le blesse à la tête sans le vouloir. Il le fait asseoir sur une chaise puis Keamy demande à Omar d'aller se charger de Sayid. Omar s'en va et Keamy reste seul avec Jin. Keamy s'excuse de la maladresse d'Omar et tamponne avec une serviette le sang qui coule du front de Jin, puis il lui révèle qu'il a été capturé en raison de sa relation avec Sun, sur ordre de M. Paik. À la banque, Sun découvre que son compte a été découvert par son père et qu'il l'a fait fermer. Au restaurant, Jin est toujours enfermé dans le frigo et il entend du bruit provenant de l'extérieur puis des coups de feu. Jin frappe contre la porte à l'aide de ses pieds et la porte finit par s'ouvrir sur Sayid qui a tué Keamy et ses hommes. L'irakien parle à Jin qui ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui dit et Sayid finit par le détacher avant de s'enfuir. Jin patiente au restaurant en attendant le retour de Sun qui revient accompagnée de Mikhail. L'homme réalise ce qui s'est passé et voit Keamy allongé sur le sol, toujours en vie. Ce dernier lui fait signe avant que Jin ne lui saute dessus. Un combat s'engage au cours duquel deux balles, de l'arme de Mikhail sont tirées. Jin parvient à le maitriser avant de se rendre compte que Sun a été touchée par une balle perdue. Il la prend dans ses bras et elle lui annonce, en pleurs, qu'elle est enceinte. Sur l'île : 1er décembre 2007 « Locke » tente de convaincre Sun de rejoindre Jin à son camp mais elle ne le croit pas et s'enfuit en courant avant de s'assommer contre un arbre. Pendant ce temps, le camp de Locke est attaqué par les hommes de Charles Widmore et Jin est enlevé. Locke part donc avec Sayid sur l'île de l'Hydre pour le récupérer. Sur la plage, Sun, après avoir été retrouvée inconsciente par Ben, ne sait plus parler anglais. Richard revient sur la plage avec Hurley et souhaite détruire l'avion pour que Locke ne puisse pas partir. Sur l'île de l'Hydre, Widmore montre à Jin des photos de sa fille et demande son aide pour empêcher Locke de quitter l'île. Sayid qui est resté sur l'île de l'Hydre après que Widmore a dit à Locke qu'il n'avait pas Jin, découvre qu'ils détiennent également Desmond. Anecdotes Général *Ilana s'est changée pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur l'île. **Sun et Ben se sont changés depuis leur retour sur l'île. *C'est la première fois que Sayid et Desmond se voient depuis que Sayid a quitté le Searcher dans , soit un trou de 27 épisodes. *Lors de la première diffusion aux États-Unis, le 30 mars 2010, un grand « V » rouge et un décompte occupait la partie inférieur de l'écran pendant la plus grande partie de l'épisode, promouvant la série d'ABC V. Cette promotion a obscurci ce ce que Sun écrivait sur le carnet vers la fin de l'épisode. De plus, sur une télévision non HD (format 4:3), une partie du texte sur le carnet était tronquée. **Plusieurs sites Web de fans ont exprimé leur gêne vis à vis de cette incrustation. http://www.fancast.com/blogs/2010/tv-news/lost-producer-and-fans-ticked-off-by-v-countdown-clock **Le producteur exécutif Damon Lindelof a exprimé le même sentiment sur son Twitter. http://twitter.com/DamonLindelof/status/11348802254 **Une partie de The Colbert Report contient une moquerie envers le compteur. http://lostmediamentions.blogspot.com/2010/04/colbert-report-on-lostv-countdown-timer.html **Tvbythenumbers.com a lancé le poisson d'avril selon lequel ABC aurait annoncé qu'un compteur décomptant le temps restant jusqu'au dernier épisode de LOST sera affiché jusqu'au 23 mai. http://tvbythenumbers.com/2010/04/01/abc-announces-lost-series-finale-countdown-clock%E2%80%9D/46838 *Dans la VO, beaucoup de fans ont compris que disait à : « I'm gonna strap you in here. Just in case you figure out what's about to happen to ''the Island, can't have you freaking out.'' » (« Je vais vous ligoter ici. Au cas où vous vous figureriez ce qui va arriver à l'île, on ne veut pas que vous preniez peur ») http://forum.thefuselage.com/showthread.php?t=123627 http://darkufo.blogspot.com/2010/03/things-i-noticed-package-by-vozzek69.html Ce qu'il dit exactement est « Just in case you figure out what's about to happen to ''you, I…'' » (« Au cas où vous vous figureriez ce qui va vous arriver, je… »). Les producteurs exécutifs ont aussi confirmé lors du ''podcast'' du 15 avril 2010 que Keamy n'avait pas dit « the Island ». *Desmond remet les pieds sur l'île pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'a quittée dans . Notes sur la production *Tous les acteurs incarnant les personnages principaux crédités apparaissent. **C'est la première fois que cela arrive depuis , soit un trou de 41 épisodes. *Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond) apparaît (bien qu'il ne parle pas), faisant sa première apparition depuis , soit une absence de huit épisodes. **Desmond apparaît dans la réalité originale pour la première fois depuis , soit un trou de 11 épisodes. **Il apparaît sur l'île pour la première fois depuis , soit un trou de 25 épisodes. *À compter de cet épisode, le seul personnage encore en vie faisant partie des personnages principaux et qui se trouve encore hors de l'île est Walt. *Andrew Divoff ( ) apparaît pour la première fois depuis , soit une absence de 41 épisodes. Bourdes et erreurs de continuité *Quand demande à de s'asseoir sur le le lit, on le voit placer sa main gauche sur l'épaule droite de celle-ci. Alors que le plan change et passe derrière Keamy, il a sa main droite sur son épaule droite. *Quand retire l'adhésif de la bouche de dans les flash-sideways, il retire celui-ci de droite à gauche mais du point de vue de Jin, dans cet épisode, on le voit le retirer de gauche à droite. **Les scènes sont d'ailleurs différentes entre les deux points de vue, particulièrement l'intonation de Sayid et Jin pour les répliques « Qui êtes-vous » et « Pas anglais ». *Les sons que Jin entend dans le restaurant ne correspondent pas à la rencontre entre Keamy et Sayid dans , comme les coups de feu sont entendus avant que Keamy a fini de parler et le coup de feu final est entendu avant que Keamy ait pu demander pitié à Sayid (qu'on n'entend manifestement pas parler avant ce dernier coup de feu) *Quand Widmore tend l'appareil photo à Jin, Widmore dit « Allumez-le » et le son de l'objectif sortant de l'appareil se fait entendre, bien que l'objectif était déjà sorti, indiquant que l'appareil était déjà allumé. *Lorsque Desmond s'écroule sur le ponton, il peut voir Sayid. En revanche, quand les hommes de Charles Widmore le relèvent, ils ne le voient pas. Thèmes récurrents * enferme dans la chambre froide du restaurant. * désapprouve la relation entre Jin et sa fille, qu'ils ont tenté de garder secrète. *Charles Widmore fait enfermer Jin dans la Pièce 23. *Jin et Sun séjournent au huitième étage de l'hôtel. *La chambre d'hôtel de Jin porte le numéro 842. *Charles Widmore ment à « Locke » à propos de ce qu'est devenu Jin. *Quand « Locke » se présente à Sun alors qu'elle est dans son jardin, il lui dit qu'il ne l'obligera jamais à faire faire quelque chose contre sa volonté. *Sun dit à Jack qu'elle ne veut pas entendre parler de tout ce qui impliquerait qu'elle ait un but ou une destinée. * M. Paik a envoyé Jin et Sun aux États-Unis avec l'argent destiné à payer Keamy pour qu'il tue Jin. *Widmore avertit Jin que si « Locke » réussit à quitter l'île, tout ceux qu'il connait et aime cesseront d'exister. *Sun est enceinte. *Desmond est de retour sur l'île, apparemment contre sa volonté. Références culturelles * Godzilla : dit « Je me sens comme dans un film avec Godzilla », quand il essaye de communiquer avec et , qui ne parlent qu'en coréen. Godzilla fait partie d'une série de films très réputée au Japon. * Bonanza : Sawyer appelle Jin « Hoss ». Eric « Hoss » Cartwright était un grand homme, le fils chaleureux et adorable de Ben Cartwright dans cette série télévisée américaine diffusée entre 1959 et 1973. * Giacomo Casanova : Keamy appelle Jin « Casanova » en référence à Giacomo Casanova (1725 – 1798), un auteur et aventurier vénitien. Il est célèbre pour avoir séduit de nombreuses femmes et son nom est resté synonyme avec l'art de la séduction. * Carte à jouer : Frank et Miles jouent avec des cartes à jouer DHARMA. * Aphasie : Jack diagnostique à Sun une probable aphasie, une pathologie qui affecte le langage. En fonction de la zone et l'étendue des dégâts au cerveau, quelqu'un souffrant d'aphasie peut être capable de parler mais pas d'écrire, et inversement, ainsi qu'un large éventail d'autres déficiences dans la compréhension et la production du langage. * « Je viens en paix » : « Locke » prononce cette phrase qui est un stéréotype utilisé, dans les films de science-fiction, par les visiteurs extraterrestres lorsqu'ils rencontrent pour la première fois les habitants d'une planète (généralement la Terre). Techniques littéraires *« Locke » dit « Quoiqu'il soit arrivé, c'est arrivé » en référence à l'altercation entre Claire et Kate. *Ce qui était enfermé dans le sous-marin de Widmore s'avère être Desmond. *Dans la chronologie originale, Mikhail faisait partie des Autres et Keamy faisait partie des mercenaires envoyés sur l'île par Charles Widmore. Dans les flash-sideways, ils travaillent ensemble. *Jack essaye de parler du Phare à Sun, un moyen que Jacob a utilisé pour observer Jin et Sun. Dans la scène suivante, dans les flash-sideways, Sun dit à Jin que personne ne les regarde. *Dans la chronologie originale Sun prévoyait de disparaître aux États-Unis pour s'éloigner de Jin, mais dans les flash-sideways elle suggère qu'ils s'enfuient tous les deux. *Miles est ennuyé que Hurley a ramené Richard alors que cela ravive la foi d'Ilana. *Dans les flash-sideways, Jin ne balbutie que quelques mots en anglais. Dans la chronologie original, sa femme, qui connaissait secrètement l'anglais bien avant lui, ne sait plus le parler à cause de l'aphasie. *Jin demande à Keamy de ne pas révéler la relation entre Sun et lui au père de cette dernière. Celui-ci est déjà au courant et a organisé secrètement ce voyage aux États-Unis pour y mettre un terme. *Le fait que Jin a perdu l'argent semble menacer sa vie, bien que ce soit la raison pour laquelle Keamy s'abstient de lui faire du mal. *Zoe dit à Widmore qu'il aurait dû embaucher un mercenaire pour faire son travail. La dernière fois que Widmore l'a fait son plan a échoué. *Si Sun avait pu retirer de l'argent de son compte en banque secret elle aurait payé Keamy avec pour qu'il tue Jin. *Alors que Jin essaye de protéger Sun dans les flash-sideways elle est atteinte par une balle et saigne abondamment. Elle dit alors à Jin qu'elle est enceinte. *Quand le Monstre, sous l'apparence de Locke, arrive au jardin de Sun, elle se tourne vers lui et il lui demande « Mauvaise journée ? ». Dans quand Locke arrive au jardin elle le détruit de rage et il lui demande la même chose. *Dans la chronologie originale Sun tire sur Colleen au niveau de l'abdomen. Dans les flash-sideways, c'est elle qui prend une balle dans l'abdomen. *Widmore déclare que « Locke » est le mal et qu'il doit être arrêté. Dans la saison 4, les Autres l'ont considéré comme une personne diabolique qui devait être arrêtée. *Sun prend la main de Jack pour indiquer qu'elle ira avec le groupe. Plus tôt, « Locke » lui a tendu la main et elle s'est enfuit. *Après son accident, Sun perd la capacité de parler anglais, laissant Jin le seul à être capable de parler anglais. Lieux de tournage * L'aéroport de Los Angeles : Aéroport international d'Honolulu. * L'hôtel de Sun et Jin : * La banque où Sun se rend avec Mikhail : * Le restaurant de Keamy : Club de golf Koolau. * Le camp de « Locke » : * La plage de l'Hydre : YMCA Camp Erdman. * La pièce 23 : Station Omega. * Le sous-marin de Widmore : USS Bowfin Submarine Museum. * Le camp des survivants de la plage : Papailoa Beach. * Le jardin de Sun : la palmeraie de Papailoa Beach. Épisodes de référence *Jack dit à Sun qu'il se rappelle du moment où elle a construit le jardin. *Zoe explique à Jin que la Pièce 23 était utilisée pour tester l'effet des messages subliminaux. *Charles Widmore montre à Jin un appareil avec des photographies de sa fille, Ji Yeon. *« Locke » dit à Widmore : « Un homme avisé a dit qu'une guerre se préparait sur l'île », en référence à ce que Widmore a lui-même dit à Locke auparavant. *Zoe parle à Jin de son travail auprès du Projet DHARMA et lui montre une carte qu'il a dessinée alors qu'il travaillait pour eux dans les années 1970. *Dans les flash-sideways, Sun rappelle à Jin qu'il lui avait demandé de boutonner son chemisier à bord de l'avion. *« Locke » et Jin discutent des noms écrits sur les murs de la caverne. *Jack indique s'être rendu au Phare. * tire sur au restaurant et trouve dans la chambre froide. *Richard interroge Ben sur le fait que « Locke » a tenté de le recruter. Galerie photos Photos promotionnelles ar:الرزمة en:The Package es:The Package ru:Пакет Catégorie:Saison 6 Catégorie:Flash-sideways de Sun Catégorie:Flash-sideways de Jin